


Would You Feel Used? Well I Would Too.

by Anonymous



Series: Logince but make it spicy [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Hate Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Other characters appear but aren't the focus, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Roughness, The sex scenes aren't as explicit as the tags make it out to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a heated encounter that arose more feelings than Roman and Logan would care to admit, the two of them try to navigate their relationship.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Logince but make it spicy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98
Collections: Anonymous





	Would You Feel Used? Well I Would Too.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think that horny one-shot would get a sequel, but then I got invested with the potential "what after?", so here that is.

Logan and Roman’s relationship had taken a weird turn after the first time they slept together. 

Through the initial haze of skin pressed together, grasping at each other and pulling closer and closer, but never enough to satisfy the deep-rooted hunger that both of them felt, they didn’t have to consider what would come after. Logan had filled his purpose, allowing Thomas to get his work done, and that wasn't something he regretted. But with Roman sleeping against his chest, both of their arms latched around each other as if they didn’t want to part again, that was when Logan’s heart began stuttering in his chest, and he truly realized he was in trouble.

Feelings weren’t something he had ever expected to get involved, even the mantra of “Mine mine mine-” repeating in his head could not have prepared him for the possibility that their relationship would never be the same afterwards, that he would end up wanting something so illogical and unnecessary as romance. They weren’t... _real_. A partnership did not benefit them in the same way it did with tangible people. There was no possibility of a family, of starting a life together. But _god_ did he ache with the longing of it. His yearning for a future with Roman had wormed its way into his brain and refused to leave, and it made him feel sick to know that this could be his life now, to be forever chained to the image of the creative side beneath him, him with his attitude, his classically handsome yet delicately elegant looks, his sharp wit, his declarations to be his. Really, that’s what Logan felt when he thought of it all: sick. And like any other affliction, he endeavored to heal himself with distractions of work, desperately praying that if he tried hard enough, it would be enough to not fail in his one job.

So when they awoke in the evening, muscles aching but able to be moved, no words were exchanged as they peeled apart, an air of shame between them as they redressed and parted ways to clean up, hide the evidence of their afternoon activities, and then go to eat dinner. 

It was an awkward affair. Neither of them could barely stomach their food, Roman being haunted by the way he had become so undone in a matter of hours, how quick he was to lose his sense of self and wondering if it had even meant the same for Logan as it did for him, or if it had all been a convenient excuse to get in his pants. Likewise, Logan chided himself for his inexplicable surge of feelings, doubting that they could ever be reciprocated and wondering how he could return their relationship to how it had been before, all the while trying to force his thoughts towards a more productive path, one that didn't traitorously whisper about how nice it would be to kiss Roman again.

In short, they were a mess. And if the others had noticed the tense air between the two of them over their own conversations, they said nothing, only ensuring to save the leftovers of the meal for when they inevitably left the table early.

This was a pattern that would emerge for weeks to follow. Roman and Logan would make excuses to avoid each other, or limit their conversations to only the necessary small talk when they had no choice but to interact. And individually, their hearts would break, the lack of acknowledgement doing nothing to aid their worries or quell their feelings. In fact, jealousy for their fellow other sides only grew; Roman, upon seeing Patton, Remus and Logan cheerily baking together threw him into such despair that he hid in his room for the rest of the evening, pretending that it didn’t bother him that Logan preferred the other’s company as he sobbed into his pillow. While Logan, upon stumbling across Roman and Virgil giggling at an inside joke they and they alone could decipher, found himself hastily exiting the room unnoticed, notebook creasing under his clenched fist when he was hit by the realization that he couldn’t remember the last time Roman had shown the same sort of joy in his presence.

Things came to a head once Thomas had begun working on his next script, which meant that Logan and Roman had to work closely together once more. The tension that had built between them lead to snapped comments, passive aggressive interactions and general coldness whenever they were around each other for too long. Until finally, Roman had brought the final draft to Logan’s room for him to look over. 

“This is factually incorrect. This would be out of character. This whole paragraph needs to go. Honestly, this whole thing is even more immature than your usual work-”

Roman stood up, eyes blazing. “You’re such a fucking asshole! You’re doing this on purpose to get back at me, aren’t you?!”

Logan turned slowly to look at him, keeping his voice cool and distant. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m merely giving you the feedback that this piece of work deserves. If you didn’t want criticism, you should’ve brought me something more substantial.”

“That’s bullshit. You’re being more harsh than usual and you know it.” Roman hissed, too angry to properly think through his words. “If you hadn’t fucked me all that time ago, I’d think you hated me.”

Logan stood up too, fighting to keep his composure as an uncomfortable weight settled in his stomach. Is that really what Roman thought? Perhaps it was for the best. It was better than the truth of his feelings being known at least.. 

“Think again. That meant nothing to me. _You_ mean nothing.”

“Then prove it. Prove how little it meant.” Roman whispered in challenge, voice quiet but the weight behind his words speaking volumes. Logan knew he shouldn’t rise to the bait, but he did. 

As if drawn together like magnets, their lips collided in a bruising kiss. There was no passion to it, only the desperate need to be close again, no matter how much it stung when they bit and scratched each other, looking to make the other hurt as much as they had been. Without care for tidiness, Logan swept his desk free of papers and knick-knacks and pushed Roman against it until he was lying on-top of the creative side. Roman wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck and his legs around his waist in a suffocatingly tight grip, biting Logan’s bottom lip as hands roughly tugged at his clothes. Before they knew it, they were undressed just enough for Logan to fuck Roman against the desk, careless and intense as they tried to make up for all the time they had missed in one go. 

The rest was a haze, with them scrabbling against each other until they had both came, calling each other's names like a prayer, and re-zipped their pants. Logan gathered the scattered pages of the script together and handed it back, declaring it passable enough to be used. With one lingering gaze that could have been hatred or passion, Roman went back to his room with a slight limp, leaving Logan to tidy and try to forget the how empty the space the other had filled up now felt.

Neither of them acknowledged their slip-up afterwards, or the slip-ups to follow. Except with voices laced with denial.

\--

“This is highly illogical.” Logan breathed one evening, Roman between his legs underneath his desk, doing unspeakable things with his mouth instead of going over feedback from the video like they had planned.

“It is.” Roman paused to agree.

\--

“It doesn’t mean anything.” He growled the next week, pressing Roman into the plush carpet of his room, possession coursing through his veins after having watched the prince flirt with Janus in the commons.

“Of course not.” Roman gasped, already coming up with ways to cover the hickeys decorating his body.

\--

“This is just a game.” Roman warned the next time, voice husky as he prepared to respond to Thomas’ summon.

“As it should be.” Logan replied, wiping blood and saliva from his swollen lips. 

\--

"I still hate you." A promise, spoken softly in the early morning after a night spent in the wrong room. No true malice behind it.

"Good."

\--

So _perhaps_ they weren’t as good as hiding their feelings as they thought. The love-hate dynamic they had fallen into was kept behind closed doors, but of course it didn’t take long for the others to notice the tension between them.

“Just bang him already.” Virgil groaned once, rolling his eyes at how closely Roman had watched Logan pass by them.

“ _Excuse me?!_ ” Roman yelped, blushing. “Princes do not ‘bang’, don’t be so crude.”

Virgil raised his eyebrow, looking unimpressed by his deflection. “What else am I supposed to call it when you and Lo look 3 seconds away from doing it on the nearest surface whenever you’re in the same room together? Because if you ask me, that’s pretty crude.”

“...We don’t look like that.” Roman countered weakly.

“Uh-huh. Just like he _never_ looks like he’ll tear someone's head off whenever they so much as make a joke about you. Look, you both got it bad, so either bang or knock it off, because it’s starting to get annoying.”

Roman watched, mouth agape as Virgil stood up and left to go get snacks. Logan wouldn't care enough to do that...right?

\--

“Oh yeah, the dorks got total heart eyes for you. When he’s not too busy being horny as fuck, that is.” Remus laughed, reveling in how Roman groaned into his hands.

Why he had sought Remus’ opinion on this, he had no idea. But there it was, a second confirmation that Logan wanted to be romantically involved...potentially.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Roman wailed dramatically. Their whole situation was based on careless fun, which he indulged on under the assumption that Logan would never care for him beyond that, and that this was the best he would get. But now his heart raced at the thought of Logan wanting more, and suddenly the idea of facing him again gave him nerves.

“Well...If you ever need tips on how to make that nerd squirm...” Remus waggled his eyebrows.

“Yuck. I don’t even want to know what that advice would entail.”

~~Remus gave him tips anyway and he pretended not to listen.~~

\--

The following weekend, Roman was woken up to a soft knock at his door; 3 precise raps. Logan.

He was up in an instant, smoothing over his pajamas and his sleep-mussed hair. As expected, the logical side was there, that particular expression on his face which usually indicated that he was thinking about something he wanted. His heartrate quickened when he realized that meant _him_.

“Thomas has the day off today.” He said simply in explanation.

Roman didn't reply, stifling a yawn and moving aside to allow him entry to his room, making sure to close and lock the door behind them.

Perhaps it was the early-morning sleepiness which made their movements more sluggish and careful, but Logan was much more delicate than usual with him. The careful unbuttoning of his silk shirt and hands running over his hips as he was pulled onto Logan's lap sent shivers up his spine, his body so used to the aggressive way they went about intimacy that the reverence that Logan took in simply touching him set his blood on fire with anticipation.

Before he could rationalize the decision, Roman leaned in and kissed him lovingly, cradling his head with both hands like he was the most important thing in the world. Logan froze, before stopping what he was doing and kissing back, hand rising up to cup the back of his neck.

They stayed like that until the sleep left their eyes and they were both fully awake. Roman pulled back and panted softly, both of them watching each other and not wanting to break the peace they had found until Logan’s eyes drifted behind him.

“...Is that my book?”

“Oh!” Roman snapped out his daze and glanced behind him at the murder mystery book sitting on his bedside table. “It is. Sorry- I found it in the commons, and I remembered you talking about how good the mystery was executed so I got curious. I suppose you’ll want it back.”

Logan shook his head, surprise fading. “Oh no, it’s quite alright. If you like it, you can keep reading it.”

Roman looked at Logan through his lashes, somehow more bashful with the thoughtful gesture than he had been when they were fondling each other minutes prior. “Thank you… It really is as good as you said. I’m only halfway through but I have so many theories about where the story could go.”

Logan’s eyes crinkled with excitement. “I’m certain the ending will take you by surprise. Do keep me updated with your thoughts.”

“Actually…” Roman started, finger trailing along Logan’s chest. “Would you maybe like to read together?”

Logan blinked.

“Or not! It’s just that, like you said, we have the day to relax, but if you’d rather-”

“No, no. That sounds...Good, actually...”

“O-Okay.”

Slowly, they pulled back from each other, settling into a more comfortable position under Roman’s sheets. Taking the book from his nightstand, he opened it from where he had left off and began reading aloud.

They stayed like that, curled against each other’s side until they finished the book around noon. Usually Logan would protest about accomplishing nothing for an entire morning, but today he didn’t feel so against it.

\--

The two of them continued their habit of not talking about their relationship.

When Roman invited Logan out on a trip to the imagination, where they spent more time going on a tour of his creations than anything. Where Logan’s eyes would light up upon seeing an accurate recreation of a plant or building, and Roman would go giddy as he explained his creative process behind something. They didn’t talk.

When Logan would request a brainstorming session, and they would end up talking long into the night about nothing and everything, chuckling about what had happened the day prior until they were awake way past their bedtimes, work forgotten. They didn’t talk.

When their silent treatment of each other ended and they began opening up around each other like they did before this whole mess started, unafraid to crack jokes at each other’s expense without knowing sooner or later they’d have to pay for it. They didn’t talk.

When they cried on each other’s shoulders over something that had gone wrong, an insecurity, the feeling of overwhelming pressure. They didn’t talk.

\--

“Oh no. I think I’m in love with him.” Roman gasped, looking down upon the half-written poem he had subconsciously been writing about Logan.

\--

“Oh.” Logan stated, staring at his bedroom ceiling, having been trying to fall asleep for several minutes and failing. “Oh no.”

\--

After that realization, the two sides found it very awkward to continue their regular activities.

When Roman showed up at Logan's door and greeted him by kissing him heatedly, he hoped the passion would wash away the romantic feelings that plagued his every waking hour. But for some reason, it just felt _off._ Even staring each other, half-undressed couldn't bring back the feelings of thoughtless desire they so often partook in.

Logan frowned, noticing Roman's discomfort and sharing the sentiment, even though by now he was much more adjusted towards squashing his negative gut feelings. "Is there something wrong...? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I-It's fine! It's just... You know that thing I say sometimes...about, um, being yours?" Roman flushed, as did Logan.

How could he forget? After Roman had whimpered the words the first time they had gotten together, he would have done anything to hear him say it again and again. Sometimes he would ask, and Roman would comply, hissing the phrase as though it were a curse and raking his nails against Logan's skin in defiance of belonging to anybody. Other times he would say it without prompt, through gasps and whispered voices when he thought Logan wouldn't hear (but he did. Thank god he always did).

"I- Yes." He swallowed. _Where was this about to go?_

"I've been thinking about it I guess." Roman admitted, looking away. 

Logan's heart dropped. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you can stop. I don't want to make you feel as if-" He stopped at Roman covered his mouth.

"Shh, it's not that, Starlight." Logan's heart flip-flopped again, suddenly hyper-aware of Roman's bare skin against his face. "I mean it in a good way. I- I've been considering us. Being more, I guess." 

The hand was removed from Logan's mouth, his cue to speak. "Oh." Very helpful, smartass. 

Roman pulled back, fidgeting. "I know feelings aren't exactly your thing, but I've come to realize that this is more than a casual thing for me and... If you would be open to considering it, I'd love to start a relationship with you. If not that's fine too, I've enjoyed spending time with you so-"

"Yes."

Roman paused. He had expected rejection, to be laughed away for thinking he was worth more than a sleeping partner. He cautiously looked at Logan, even though his insides were soaring. "W-What? Just like that?"

"Well..." Logan avoided his eyes. "I too have been considering the possibility of a relationship with you, though I had just assumed it would be an unreciprocated endevour." 

His hand was grasped between Roman's own comfortingly. "Why would you think that?" The creative side asked softly.

"As you said, feelings aren't my forte, and because of that it always seemed as if you found better company among the other sides." Logan admitted, clutching the hand Roman had grabbed between his free one and rubbing it gently. "Not to mention, that once I realized my feelings for you, they were much more intense than I had ever accounted for."

He looked Roman in the eyes again, more bashful than the creative side had ever seen him. "I thought that alone could potentially frighten you away, though it may have...manifested in unsavory ways regardless."

Logan recalled how quickly he was to snap during the weeks he had spent apart from Roman. As well as the times after that, when he became so protective that he almost frightened himself at times. It was a strange change for him, going from one of Roman's harshest critics to his biggest defender. 

But instead of rejection, Roman merely wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"You could _never_ frighten me." He reassured him, and then giggled. "Virgil told me how you stood up for me when I wasn't around and I almost didn't believe it. I think it's sweet."

The logical side groaned, lowering his head into the crook of Roman's neck. "It wasn't sweet..." He grumbled. "Sometimes I dislike how out of control you make me feel. Logically I shouldn't be able to feel this way but... I care so much for you."

The arms around him tightened briefly, and he could feel Roman's head pressed against the side of his. It was a sweet moment, until he felt Roman's body shake as if holding in laughter. 

" _That's kind of gay._ " 

"...I'd hope so! The last time I checked, boyfriends should have feelings towards one another."

"I'm just teasing! ...Logan?"

"...?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too."


End file.
